


Extending the Garden

by 171819routine



Series: modern au [1]
Category: The Edge Chronicles - Paul Stewart & Chris Riddell
Genre: F/M, otp: i would like to sleep with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/171819routine/pseuds/171819routine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never works, but when has that stopped him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extending the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> nerdlords

“No! Just imagine it. If we got that rose, we could put it in front of the bay window out front. I’m planning on extending the garden again this year, so it’ll wrap all the way around the house this year.”

Skylar sighed. Screedius did this every year. She leaned her head against his shoulder, his arm around her waist.

“You do realize that you’ll have to water it every day? Otherwise it’ll die.” She left off her implied ‘like it did last year’.

“It will be much easier this year. I’m planning on extending the deck to go around the front of the house, by the garden.” He stooped, looking at the tag on the plant. “It would be perfect! It needs half sun, so we could buy two and put them one on each side of the window.”

He picked up the plants, showed her the fragrance markings, and added them to his accumulation of plants. Then he wandered towards the perennials. Skylar just sighed. What had she been thinking, bringing him to the rosarium? This year’s goal seemed to be another greening scheme. Last year, he had taken out half of the backyard to make a fairly unsuccessful vegetable garden.

In fact, Screedius appeared to be adding to his collection right now. He picked up a three plant tomatillo case, looked at it for a minute, and added it to his trolley. He had a habit of growing plants simply because they were edible (even if he had no idea how to use them). More than once he’d come home with four or five kinds of peppers that they gave away to neighbors.

Well, neighbors and Hophix. The man had an unmet love for all things spicy.

By the time Skylar found the few plants she wanted, her husband had wandered off and was enthusiastically explaining his plan to an employee, who was giving him advice and directing him towards more filler plants. Skylar decided it was time to intervene, grabbing the cart handle and steering it another way. “Vanquix is waiting at home, darling. We need to get back to make sure he doesn’t rip anything up again. Like maybe his cat-sitter.”

Screedius frowned. “If he rips up Belphinius, there’s a good chance Belphinius was asking for it.”

Skylar just groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. “Let’s get the plants, go home, and come back later if you end up needing more plants.” She lifted her face. “We’ve got…” she counted the plants. “Twelve. Twelve plants. Plus my four. That should be enough.” She sighed and tilted her face to look up at him. “Please?”

Screedius gave her a very serious look. “If we must. But first, we should get something for Mrs. Xaxis. I hear she just gave birth.”


End file.
